


Safe Place

by serendicity



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendicity/pseuds/serendicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka realizes that the clock is ticking and good things don't last forever. Makoto reminds him that sometimes, they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Place

There was something about Haruka that always seemed pleading and desperate when they made love; it was a special and beautiful phenomenon that only occurred during these moments together. To most people Haruka was detached, uncaring, and even had been described as cold. But with Makoto, things were different. Makoto took pride in the fact that he was the only one who got to see this side of Haru and it egged him on; filling him with a profound sense of elation. Sometimes sex was slow and drawn-out, laden with soft panting and muttered words of affection. But other times, it was mind-blowingly intense and left both Haruka and Makoto with a lost grip of reality and only each other. Now was one of those times.

“M-Makoto…!” Haruka moaned breathily, eyebrows knit in a needy expression. Makoto thrust into him with the dark-haired male’s heels digging into his hips. Makoto kissed along the crook of his neck as much as he could without moaning lowly between labored breaths.

Haruka‘s nails dug into the taught muscles of his best friend‘s back. “Makoto, I love you…” The sudden words caused Makoto’s chest to constrict and ache with adoration, to which he replied, “I love you too, Haruka…” He raised his head to look at his face, which was beaming with emotion. Their lips sealed in a searing kiss and Makoto sunk deeper into Haruka’s body, causing them both to moan. Open-mouthed kisses continued while their bodies moved together with an irregular grace.

Breaths quickened and sounds grew more frequent, particularly from Haruka, who was practically beginning to sob with pleasure as Makoto’s thrusting increased in pace. In fact, it sounded more like…

Makoto raised his head, gasping when he saw Haruka’s tear-stained face. His movements halted and he immediately cradled the dark-haired male, gently kissing his cheek. “Haruka, I’m sorry…” Makoto apologetically showered his face with more kisses. Haruka brought his wrist up to wipe at one eye. “I don’t want you to leave…” he choked through a sob.

Makoto stopped and lifted his head once more. “Haruka…” The smaller boy was unable to prevent the hiccupped cry that pried its way from his mouth. He turned his head away. “Haruka…” Watching him like this was heartbreaking. Maybe they didn’t want to think about it, but Makoto was heading off to university in a couple weeks. He hadn’t even prepared himself for the mere idea of having to say goodbye. It wasn’t something even remotely in his mind lately, even though they would have to part eventually, at least for a while. Haruka’s cheeks had become wetter than before.

“Haru no, I’m not going to leave you…” He wrapped him in a tight embrace and felt Haruka’s body shaking against his own. “Yes you are, you’re leaving in two weeks…” Makoto fell silent. It was true, afterall.

“I know but, I won’t be gone forever… I’ll come to visit during holidays, and you can visit me. It’s not that far, Haru…” Nothing he said seemed to help the situation. The pillow had a wet spot from Haruka’s tears. “Hey, hey… Haru, look at me.” Makoto gently tilted Haruka’s face towards him and the way Haruka looked back was absolutely to the core devastating. He pressed his forehead to the smaller boy’s.

“You don’t have to worry. I won’t let us be apart for too long. I’ll blow off my homework if it means getting to see you, even if it’s just for an hour…” Haruka scoffed. “That’s irresponsible, Makoto.”

Makoto chuckled softly. “I don’t care. You’re the most important thing to me, Haruka.” He lifted a hand to wipe away at his cheeks. “And then once I finish university, I’ll come back and marry you,” he added, smiling.

Haruka’s cheeks became wet again. “Stupid… You can’t just say those kinds of things.” He looked away and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand in embarrassment.

Makoto played with a strand of Haruka’s raven hair idly. “It’s true, though. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Haruka… I can‘t imagine it any other way.”

Haruka managed to compose himself and turned back to look at the green eyes of his best friend. He lifted a hand to touch his cheek. “Any other way is no good. It has to be Makoto,” the blue-eyed male said, his eyes glassy and cheeks slightly flushed. Makoto smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Haruka wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and deepened the kiss, until they were suddenly reminded of where they left off. Heat stirred between them once again and their bodies moved with renewed fervor; while Makoto reached down between them and grasped Haruka’s erection, pumping it in tandem with his thrusts.

Haruka opened his mouth against Makoto’s to moan loudly, jolts of pleasure shaking his body. “Haruka, I love you so much…” Makoto’s hips began to move with more force, rocking them both towards completion. Haruka chanted Makoto’s name like a prayer and clung to him like his life depended on getting fucked into oblivion. Makoto panted harshly, his hand becoming wet with sweat and Haruka’s precome. “Hah… Haru… _Haruka_ …!” He braced himself with his free hand beside Haruka’s head and watched him unravel beneath him, writhing as waves of pleasure overtook him. Haruka’s orgasm came without warning and he emitted a shuddering breath as Makoto’s hand became slicked with his release, then keening while he rode out his climax. It was enough to undo Makoto as well, coming seconds after Haruka did. With a loud and choked groan he finished inside of Haruka, filling him and trying his best not to collapse on top of the smaller boy.

When he could see straight again, he slowly pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling Haruka along with him. He rained butterfly kisses on Haruka’s face while he caught his breath, pushing his dampened fringe out of the way. They laid as a sweaty heap of tangled limbs as they basked in the afterglow. Neither of them said anything for a while, and they could both tell that the other was thinking about having to say goodbye as the atmosphere shifted to a more somber mood.

“If you’re planning on marrying me, you have to be okay with eating mackerel every day,” Haruka said in his usual deadpan tone. Makoto laughed.

“If it means getting to be with you, I’ll do anything.”

Goodbyes were never easy, but forever was different. Forever meant it wasn’t the end.


End file.
